Cordeliatrix
by Azu Dazu
Summary: They were 'rivals-in-love', or so one believed. They hated each other with inhuman passion, or so one believed. They had betrayed each other, or so the other believed. They were beyond redemption, or so both of them believed. But what if instead of meeting tragic and pointless ends, the two cold-hearted bitches reached a more happy conclusion? (YURI!MILF X MILF!Rivals-to-Lovers!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Drunken Confession**

* * *

"More..." she muttered, already smelling the scent of wine, coming form her mouth.

"M'lady, 're yer sure?" questioned the bartender in his Scottish accent, concern eminent in his tone.

Beatrix's weary eyes barely managed to glare at the man, but of course, he didn't notice. Her growl was weak and pathetic, but after hearing it the man got the idea.

"Weesh, 'em tired. Karellita! Come ind featch the lady another cup!" ordered the man loduly to his assistant, who came running two seconds later, with a bottle of wiski in her hands.

"Right away, sir!" she answered his call, in a cheerful tone, that seemed almost fake. Her boss turned his gaze across his whole bar.

"A'ight boys, 'mma go to m' chambers fer rest. Gut night to yer all."

"Night, Boss!" answered everyone, except for Beatrix and 'Karellita'.

_Boss_. She thought, a bit amused. The man was big, fat, but with strong hands, too. The top of his head was left hairless due to the years. He was mostly red haired though. He had a big beard that went down to base of his neck. His hardened face and bluish eyes, full of every bit of expirience a man working in a bar could possibly get, made him look like a human-shaped rock, clothed in typical barman outfit.

_I can only guess that's the main reason why they decided to call him _Boss_._

"Here's your cup, m'lady!"

And 'Karellita'. A young maiden with gracious white hair and golden eyes, that seemed to shine coldly in the night. Her name was actually Karllita, but Boss couldn't spell it out correctly, because of the accent. Her clothes were the femine version Boss'es outfit. The most distingiushuble thing about her was her smile, it seemed unreal... almost forced. Beatrix didn't doubt that inside the girl was probably not as cheering or passionete as she is around others. But this kind of made her feel unnerved, too. It reminded her of Karlheinz- the Vampire King, third in line, second in power and political control amongst humans and demons alike... and her husband.

Being married to such a man, was probably very pleasing for..._ some people_. But for her, it felt like a heavy duty she had to take upon herself for the sake of her family. In truth she wasn't really doing it for her close relatives, as most of them were selfish and corrupted nobles seeking glory amongst the ranks, but for the memory of her household.

_Please, Beatrix. I would've gladly supported your opinion on this, but you must know- you are the only remaining heir to the family name Minuit. Please, you must make sure our family isn't forgotten. _her late uncle had told her, practically begging her on his knees on the verge of tears on having to force his beloved niece to abondon her feelings towards the only person she felt romantically attracted to, to marry the man who tore her and her beloved apart, and to carry his children who she wouldn't be able to love as a real mother should, and AND-

Suddenly the door of the bar shot open with a loud bang. Beatrix and few others jumped from their seats a bit in shock, before settling down once again. She heard murmurs and whispering. All that noise annoyed her, so she turned around to see who caused it. Then she froze.

At the entrace, a pale-skinned woman with long purple hair stood. Her eyes were unseen to the naked eye. The woman began walking towards her with her beautiful black gown tracing behind her, leaving awed looks from the men in the bar. When she got to the bar table, Beatrix was ready to run at full speed any second, but held herself. For a shiny brief moment they made eye contact. Then, the woman roughly sat down on a chair right next to Beatrix.

_Cordelia, _numerous emotions ran through Beatrix as she mentally whispered the woman's name. For the next ten minutes, the two women stood there in near-complete silence neither of daring to look at the other even with corner of their eye, let alone try to start a conversation. Beatrix was trying to distract her senses by looking around things in the bar. She noted how polished and clean the building's walls and doors looked. The tables and the chairs looked like they were just made. The small lamps, illuminated the rather dark room with purplish-red light, adding even more to the beautiful picture inside.

"I find it quite amusing that I find you in a place such as this." Cordelia's sudden voice broke her out of her pleasing trance. A quit 'huh?' was all that left her mouth in response. The other woman features twitched very slightly in annoyence. "What are you doing here Beatrix?"

Beatrix didn't answer immidietly. She thought about what to say, but her cursed mouth moved on it's own, again.

"Oh, you know , just running away from depression." Cordelia raised an eyebrow and looked at her with the corner of her eye. Beatrix blushed slightly and attempted(failed) to place her palm on her mouth. She wanted to facepalm herself with the force of a moving truck. Despite it being, only a portion of the truth, to reveal such a thing to anyone, Cordelia nontheless, was akin to an act of blasphemy to her. Thankfully, Cordelia seemed to have shrugged it off as a drunk talk, as she looked in the other direction.

"Why are_ you _here?" Beatrix asked. Cordelia either didn't hear her or was playing deaf. Beatrix herself didn't really need to ask, since she had a few guesses and all of them were very likely. Still she poked further to see wich assumption was correct.

"Is it because of Karl, agai-"

"Don't you fucking dare, you old hag!" Beatrix winced and jumped back a bit, as Cordelia's hand slammed into the table. Her head was turned around, and she was glaring at the blonde woman intenstly. Despite the clear anger and utter distaste on her facial expression, when Beatrix looked into her green eyes it all got clear to her.

_Once again, she throws a tantrum because of that man... _Beatrix tought, with very slight pity even.

"Hey, hey, hey! No fighting here!" warned Karllita.

"Hmph" Cordelia sighed through her nose and settled down once again. After that neither of them concerned the other for at least an hour. Beatrix'es cup was half empty, while Cordelia had already left a bottle dry. She heard her growl in frustaration after Karllita told her, that this was the last bottle for the night. She slumped into her seat and rested her head on her hands. Beatrix stood there for a few more minutes, eyeing the purple-haired woman. Usually she would stand proud with her head up, like she was some sort of special queen. Well, she technically was a queen. And she was technically special, too. Doing sexual activites with all kinds of men at all kinds of times was considered Cordelia's hobby by most, but If Beatrix could express her opinion, she would say it was the waving of the tittle of 'the first wife of the Vampire King' like it was some sort of actual flag. Sometimes Beatrix felt like Cordelia was literally shoving that tittle into everybody's faces.

As for Beatrix'es own reletionship with Cordelia... well, it was complicated, to say the least. At one hand she hated Cordelia's attitude after she married Karlheinz, she probably didn't like Cordelia herself. In fact, she might've even hated her. But, on the other hand... no, she wouldn't think about that when _she_ was here. But now, for some reason, she began wanting to conversate with her more. The reasons behind such wishes were unknown to Beatrix, but she still obligied to them. She grabbed her glass of wiski and gently pushed it, letting it glide and bump slightly into Cordelia's head. The woman bobbed her head out of her hands and looked at the glass confusingly and then at Beatrix, questioningly.

"Here, you look like you need this more than me."Beatrix said, almost hazily. Cordelia looked at the glass of wine confused, then she adopted a look of utter disgust. She throw the cup at Beatrix and the lquid poured on her victorian dress. Beatrix gasped in disbelief. Everyone else either 'ooooh'-ed, or laughed or just looked confusingly at them. Beatrix looked at her ruined dress and then at Cordelia. She shot straight at her like a bullet and glared into her eyes.

"WHY?!" she asked-shouted, losing her composure, her usual calmness and manners. The alchohol had taken it's effects, indeed. Her face morphed into a hot-tempered one. Usually, Cordelia would be the one to adopt such a face, but this night it seemed like their roles were a bit reversed. Cordelia looked at her, cooly in the eyes.

"Why? Are _you _seriously asking _me_ 'why'? _You_, of all other whores who prevent me from true happiness, should know!" she retorted with icily annoyed tone. Beatrix felt her nerves loosening: negative ill-mannered thoughts flooded her mind- _Choking her, humiliating her, breaking her very sanity and then rap-_... The blonde had to bit down her lip till it bleeded, just to force back those negative wishes.

"What? Don't play innocent!" the purple haired woman hissed loudly, like a dreadful snake. She also rose up from her seet to further proceed with the verbal conflict. She was also loosing her temper.

"Oh please tell me, _my queen_! What did I do so wrong to deserve the centuries long humiliation you put me through? What was the crime?!" Beatrix asked sarcastically and nearly frantic from held rage and anger. _Rage and anger_. These emotions. She had held them up, deep, deep, very deep in her heart hoping that'd they'll go away. Hoping that she'd forget about... But, the humiliation didn't stop, the guilt for not having the 'balls' to normally raise her children didn't fade and the depression within her grew worse... to such an extend that she was purposly pushing her son, Reiji, to the limits of his moral sanity, hoping that one day he may take her life. At least this way, she would've felt like she hadn't failed in raising an iron hearted child. At least, something to be proud of. She felt the salty lquid forming up at the surface. _Tears_. The first ones she would've shed: for herself, her fate, her failure as a mother and her failure as a proper lover and friend...

"'What did I do?', she asks. Did you people hear her? _T_his old hag has _the gall_ to ask me that sort of question!" Cordelia's bellowing voice brought her out of her thoughts. As she had said it, she had turned around to every man in the bar. The responses they get were mostly confused and even creeped out looks, some were pretty neutral and cool, and a handful were those who contiuned laughing at the situation. _Laughing_. Beatrix wished she could do just that. Laugh at the situation her cursed, corrupted family had got her into. Laugh at Cordelia, for what she has become. And mostly, laugh at her very own misery.

"What DID I DO?!"

"You still..." Cordelia turned towards Beatrix again, a forced mocking half-smile half-frown on her face. "_You _are guilty! Guilty of stealing my husband, my love, the light of my life, away from me. Me, my very own grasp! I had him so close to me, yet you had to barg in make things bad. Now, he barely even talks to me. He barely even looks at me. He barely even visits me!"

"That's ALL?! That's seriously all?!Cord-"

"I had to BARE triplets, because of YOU! I had to feed them, take care of these little brats, and waste my time tutoring them. ALL, because of YOU and your IGNORENCE!" Cordelia practically screamed at the top of her lungs as she let out all the possible distaste and hatred she had towards Beatrix. The room went eerily silent for several dreadful moments. Beatrix'es eyes were unseen to the naked eye, Cordelia's still burnt with passionete hate and the men's flickered with anticipation.

"Y-You, Are you seriously going to blame for every little problem you have? I stand at the center of every single obsticle you face, huh?" She let out with disbelief. Considering what they had before, this broke her heart to such an extend that half of her voice losts it's power and was replaced with barely audible hlips and sobs.

This IS unbelievable. Totally and utterly unbelievable. She just disregarded her own sons, her very sons as some loathful brats she was 'forced' to raise. The woman Cordelia, not the girl one she was so fond of, was an even bigger failure than Beatrix herself. This stirred a flow of confidence in the blonde's heart.

She roughly wrapped her hand around Cordelia's wrist. And glared at her, this time with evenly tempered seriousness. Cordelia looked confused, and slightly afraid. Beatrix could feel it from the way her chest were raising up and down in a slightly faster motion than usual.

"You are a spiteful woman Cordelia. A spiteful woman that doesn't know her place, doesn't know when to shut up. You've turned into a narcessist, a masochist, a sadist, a disgusting liar and a manipulative whore." This earned her a few giggling gasps from the public. Cordelia looked like she was on the verge to explode like a volcano full of different meaningless and pointless insults directed towards her. Beatrix merely sighed wearily. Then she took Cordelia's hand, and placed it onto her heart. Cordelia blushed slightly and tried to stagger backwards, but Beatrix held her hand tight. A few even more excited gasps came from the men around them.

"H-hey, something's wrong with the kegs!" from the other side of the table Karllita exclaimed. There was a rattling sound, like wood hitting wood and metal, coming from her direction. Nobody payed mind to it. Certainly not Beatrix.

"I've had different opinions on you Cordelia, through out the ages. I've felt... differently towards you. What I said just now... applies only to the woman Cordelia. To the woman that killed the sweet girl I was once so attached to. Do you want me to show you what my feelings towards you were? Not the current you, but the long dead one." she forced a small bitter smile. Long ago, that smile may have been filled with happiness and excitment at the mere thought of what Beatrix was about to do next. But now, it felt really dead. Just like the one who brought her real happiness.

"S-Show me what? Wh-What are you talking about? What are you going to do?!" Cordelia stuttered in so much in emberssment she actually looked kind of cute. If only Beatrix could see her like that every single day...

"Kiss her! Do that!" someone from the public exclaimed, laughing.

And Beatrix did just that. She tugged Cordelia very closely to her face and gently locked her lips with her. And at that instant, many things happened. The keg that Karllitta was trying to warn everybody about broke and from it, litters of wine and alchohol flew upwards like dark muddy fountains. The door was slammed open and someone went in. Everyone made several different types of sounds at the same time- all indicating towards two common emotions: shock, confusion, excitment.

"OH SHIT!" the random voice from earlier cried and fell off his chair, while his eyes went to the back of his skull in disbelief.

"Dammnit, Larry!" a few of the elder men grunted annoyed. While most of the others were cheering, clapping, laughing, whisteling and giggling like little girls, while shouting: "Bravo, Larry! Bravo!"

The bartender, Boss, came running down the stairs. His heavy and angered motions caused heavy rumbling, as if a rhino was chargin down on everybody. His face was red with anger, and his eyes were full of weary annoyence.

"What the heck 's going o-" he went immidietly silent after seeing the two kissing women. Karllita next to him held a hand to her mouth and was giggling like a crazed girl.

It took a few seconds for Cordelia to get off the initial shock, before she pushed Beatrix off her. Her expression was so hilarious, Beatrix thought. The purple-haired woman stared disbelievingly at her with wide eyes big enough to compare to them to sausage cuts. Her lips had formed into a nearly invisible thin line. She desperatly tried to muster as much as disgust as she could, but it seemed like shock and utter confusion were dominant emotions on her face. On everyone's faces. There was a big line of red splattered like paint across from ear to ear.

"Wh-Wha-What...?" she let out a barely audible stutter. Beatrix shushed her by putting her index finger on her lips. The gesture caused Cordelia to blush even more. Then she was pushed back into her seat, very gently, by her lips.

As for Beatrix. She would say that she hadn't felt happier in ages. Such relief from her shoulders was released that she almost felt like singing a song. Not all of her worries and personal problems were gone, but at least she had finally resolved one of her major obsticles, holding her back. The emotions fluttring inisde her like butterflies were almost evident to all, by the first ever bright smile she had let out in a very long time.

She swiftly, but quietly turned around at the direction of the door.

"Gentlemen, and ladies. May I be excused?" she asked in a softly even tone as bowed towards everybody. No one gave response. Some still laughed and giggled. Others were eyeing her and giving her cat-smirks. She began taking confident, but composed steps towards the exit of the bar. On her way to the door, Beatrix saw Ritcher with the corner of her eye. He was standing frozen in place, like a lifeless statue, with eyes full of utter incomprehensible shock and his mouth dropping down to the floor in a comedic manner. He didn't even gave a response when she accidently slightly bumped her shoulders with his.

Beatrix closed the door with as much composure as she had first opened it, when she came here.


	2. Chapter 2 Clearing Things Up

**Chapter 2. **

Clearing Things Up

**Main Pairing: **Cordelia/Beatrix

**Appearing Characters: **Beatrix, OC, Cordelia, Reiji, Shuu, Triplets, Ritcher

**Summary: **Let me just give you this awkward cheesy romance featuring the two characters you probably hate the most unless you've played Dark Fate.

**Note: **I apologize if it took a while and the wuality wasn't worth the wait.

XXX

Beatrix let out a slight groan as she woke up from a very dreamless, very drousy slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she winced. The scent of wine had stagnated but it hadn't fully fainted. Dear Dracula, why did she let herself drink so much yesterday? That was so immature of her. And what she did afterwards...

'At least _she _won't bother me for a while.'

A minor relief, amongst major issues. Wasn't life just perfect as a wife of the Vampire King? Beatrix was a bit glad it wasn't. It justified her suppressed loathe for the man.

"Lady Beatrix, breakfast's ready. Everybody is waiting for you." urged softly one of her butlers, who was waiting for her at the threshold.

Beatrix hummed and gently moved away from the soft matress. She got in front of her mirror. It was tall and broaded

"Is...Is Cordelia there?" she shot the reluctant question over her shoulder as she tied her messy golden locks into her trademark bun.

"Yes."

"...And Karl?"

"No."

_No?_ Beatrix's eyes narrowed. _Perhaps he's on another meeting?_

As if sensing her mild confusion and reluctance, the old butler expanded on his short answers. Usually he wasn't permitted to do that, but Beatrix was just as much of a friendly face as she was his mistress.

"The King travelled to the Balkans last night. He has taken Lady Christa and her son with him as well."

Beatrix finished cleaning the skin of her face and send her butler an odd look.

_The Balkans? So far away from here?_

After a second of consideration, she decided to dwell on it a little further.

"Why did he go there? And just with Christa and her child? And...why didn't he tell anyone?"

The old butler stared back at her, his lip thinned a little, as if though he was having a mental debate.

"I...do not know any of the details. Only information...that has been passed between the maids' gossip."

"Did they say when he'll be coming back?" Beatrix queered. She, personally, had absolutely no interest in her husband's affairs, but when his presence wasn't looming over their family like a shadow, things just...started falling apart. Sometimes _literally_. Beatrix didn't _want _him around, she_ needed _him around.

"No. But given his many duties, I doubt my Lord will be gone for more than two human months."

_Two__ months? Two months with just me and Cordelia being around?...Just great_.

She was already beginning to dread going to the dinning room. It had probably already turned into a warzone already. Especially if Cordelia has gotten wind of these news.

Just as she stepped out of her room and her butler bowed and closed the door, she heard him cough as if to get her attention.

"By the way, I also heard that the King's younger brother will attend to the royal family in his absence."

A faint strangled noise escaped her lips and Beatrix turned around to face her butler.

"That's what I've heard."

He shifted, making a motion not so different from shrugging innocently.

Beatrix rubbed her temples and let her shoulders slump. She muttered a "Thank for telling me all of this" as she took involuntary steps towards the dining room.

XXX

Beatrix wouldn't call stepping into the dinning room the hardest thing in her life. It definitely had earned its place in the top ten, though.

As if thoughts from what she had done last night didn't keep her on her toes, the odd stares the gossiping maids in the halls were giving her were beyond irritating.

Normally, Beatrix wouldn't resort to punishment, but someone _ought _to be made an example of. She pondered over the idea then rejected it immediately afterwards, thinking she would be no different than a certain purple haired drama queen.

She took a deep breath that was intented to soothe her but it instead suffocated her with anxiousness and the faint smell of alcohol.

The heavy wooden door creaked open and she stepped in.

As always she made sure she presented herself as a lady. Straightening her back till it formed a soft curve. Taking slow, soft steps.

Hearing the click of her boots, everyone present paused for a brief moment to look at her. Beatrix's eyes subconsciously travelled to Cordelia just as she turned around. They met each other's gazes and then just as quickly averted their eyes.

To her surprise, Cordelia not only refused to look at her, but she also wasn't the first one to speak up. Neither was Ritcher. Reiji, her secondborn had the honor.

"Mother, you are late for breakfast. We've been waiting for you."

Beatrix didn't even need to glance at the table to know that was a lie. Reiji may have, but she doubted Cordelia or her children or even her own son Shuu would've cared to wait for a woman they felt total apathy towards.

Beatrix almost feigned ignorance to her son, but then her heart throbbed in protest and she remembered last night. The way she had handled Cordelia was completely out of character. But now that she had done it, did she need to continue playing the cold and uncaring mother?

She ended up sitting down without uttering a word anyways, not even looking at Reiji while doing so. She heard him let out a sigh of exasperation, but it didn't seem like he was affected much by it. Like he was used to it.

Beatrix supressed the twinge of guilt she felt, almost too brutally. She had meant to apologize, but her body was practically used to muting Reiji's presence.

_This morning is turning worse by the second and we haven't even finished breakfast..._

Briefly, she wondered if the wine was still taking a toll on her..

XXX

Last night, she had foolishly believed that by finally dealing with her feelings for Cordelia she had _freed _herself. That it was a new beginning...

That's _exactly _why Beatrix strayed from alcohol and always urged Reiji and Shuu to follow her example. It could mess up your thoughts and lead you to doing stupid things...like kissing the woman that wished for your destruction.

_So...stupid._

Beatrix walked down the hallway, steadying her pace to something more lady-like.

For the most part, Beatrix hoped she could just weave through the days, feign the usual ignorance and apathy towards everything and hope that things go to back normal. Sooner or later, Reiji would snap and kill her, relieving her of this nightmarish existence.

And then she felt that newly born tiny part of her buzzing with strange baffling thoughts and ideas.

_Rethink what you've been doing._

Beatrix nearly let out a bitter laugh.

_What is there to rethink? I raised them...the only way I know. The only way the king's children could be raised. The only way I was raised. The only...way?_

She stopped, conveniently right in front of her room. Her head hung low, her body shuddering a little, and she reached for the door knob. Her hand libgered there, just like her thoughts.

_...It was the only way, right?_

Beatrix gripped the knob with more force than necessary, almost to the point of breaking it.

_Yes..._Yes. _That was the only way._

Beatrix entered her chambers, posture held firm.

XXX

"Cordelia?"

Beatrix was rarely surprised by her self-proclaimed 'rival'. However, there where times when she was willing to do some crazy things just to put Beatrix off. While not _crazy _by nature, the notion of _her _standing in front of _Beatrix's _doorstep was...unusual, to say the least.

"What are you doing here?"

The woman seemed as conflicted as Beatrix. She huffed, haughtiliy crossing her arms and frowning.

"What? I'm not allowed to come to your room?"

"You are, of course. But it's just that you've never come here..."

Cordelia seemed a bit taken back by the sullen tone of Beatrix's entire character. It was as if a vague aura of sadness was surrounding the woman. She inclined her head up, gigiving her a half-hearted mocking smirk.

"Of course not, you're an impudent eyesore after all. And besides..." she took one look at the room and disgust formed on her features. "...who would want to step foot in this outdated sinkhole?"

Beatrix's usual cool expression of detached neutrality rejuvenated at the insults thrown at her. She raised her head, crystal blue eyes meeting cat green ones, and made a more dignified and defiant stance.

"Will you tell me why you are _really _here?" she asked curtly.

Cordelia's smirk dropped.

"You know _exactly _why. Stop asking stupid questions like that. It's infuriating me."

"_No offense_, but you being infuriated stop holding any value after a while. Didn't you once say that my presence alone causes you headaches?"

Cordelia's clenched her teeth, fangs barred and green eyes glinting with malice.

"Y-You are so...UGH...I just came to try and clear things up between us and what I get in return for trying to talk to you? _Nothing but insults and snarky remarks_!"

Now it was Beatrix's turn to be taken aback by the other woman. She rose a lengthy brow.

"Clear things up'?" she let out a slight gasp, her face litting a little bit. "Cordelia, don't tell me you have finally-"

"I meant last night, you presumptuous bitch! Why..." Cordelia paused as a slight hue of pink formed on her pale cheeks. She bit her red plump lips, struggling to find the words. "That kiss. Why did you do it?"

A matching hue of pink appeared on the blonde woman's face too as the words settled in. She opened her mouth, but then rethought and closed it.

Cordelia was now glaring at her, impatiently waiting for her explaination. For a _reason_ logical enough to justify an act so unthinkable. She was surprised when her earlier words were used against her.

"_You _know exactly why. It's not like I didn't tell you anyways."

Cordelia's glare intensified with confusion mixed in.

"What? No you didn't! You just spilled some nonesense and you talked about some girl you used to like or something and then you..._kissed me. _Literally out of nowhere! So much so for being a 'perfect lady' or something!"

"Can't you put two and two together then, you cruel witch?!" Beatrix screamed back, fists trembling and curt exterior melting under her sheer frustration. Seriously, Cordelia could really get under her skin sometimes, to the point of making her forget ger manners! It didn't help that Beatrix was in a far worse mood than usual.

"What? What the hell are you ta-Oh..."

Nearly all traces of Cordelia's anger and contempt faded, replaced by shock and a sinking feeling her chest. She gulped and blushed a little.

"S-So...the girl was me, wasn't it? And the things you said..." she paused, looking Beatrix right in the eye, "...it was basically one rushed drunken confession wasn't it?"

Beatrix flinched, trying to hide her own blush. She looks cute when she's contempt-free, a voice in the back of her head said and she shushed it.

"Beatrix..." Cordelia's voice a little softer when she uttered her name.

"Yes, I like-d you. I think..." she inhaled deeply, steadying her shaky breath, "I think I even _loved _you once."

Cordelia's eyes went wide, just like last night when Beatrix kissed her. She couldn't believe those words were being said by the person she hated the most.

"...I-I suppose you changed your mind once you met Karl-"

"No."

"No?"

"...I changed my mind..." Beatrix paused, wondering if she should tell Cordelia this. "because I knew it could never work out. By the time I understood and accepted my feelings...well certain things had already happened."

"Certain things? W-What do you mean by that?"

"You know, you becoming obsessed with Karlheinz. You becoming what you are-"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"And my family..."

"Your family? What did your family do to make you the impudent whore you sre today?"

Letting out a sigh, Beatrix ignored the insult and looked at the wall, the tapestry somehow reminding her of her old home.

"Well for starters, they raised me" this earned her a little chuckle from Cordelia. "and they wouldn't have me going against tradition."

"...And?"

"What?"

"Aren't you in the middle of telling your sad backstory so I could end up sympathizing with you in the long run? That can't be everything!"

Beatrix eyed Cordelia suspeciously, thinking she might be losing ger mind actually.

"I-I'm not going to tell you, someone who wants to see me dead, everything! And.." her face grew cold once again "I hardly wish to remember that part of my life..."

There was an awkward pause between the two women as they wondered what to say to each other next. Cordelia was the first to speak up.

"Hah...I always thought you to be a cold manipulative whore...turns out you're just a lame anti-social old hag." Cordelia mocked, cackling a little, earning herself a glare from Beatrix.

But it was all half-hearted. An act. The two wives knew this and that just made the situation even more awkward. The room went deathly silent, as neither Cordelia nor Beatrix said anything.

Eventually Beatrix realized how tired she felt and sat down on her bed. Cordelia noticing this, leaned against the wardrobe next to the door.

Silence again.

Cordelia crossed her arms behind her curved back and bit her lip, surveying Beatrix's surroundings in a borderline bashful manner.

"You seem very keen on sharimg your secrets lately, so..."

'Not at all.' Beatrix thought, frowning a little.

"why don't you tell me why you decided to marry my dear Karl and steal him from me?"

Beatrix sputtered.

"What? No-I...That's not the reason I married him. I've resented the man since I saw how he manipulated you-

"HE DID NOT!"

"-What part of me screams: 'I like your husband, so I'll shamelessly steal him'?"

"Well, nothing screamed: 'I don't have any ulterior motives', either" Cirdelia snickered.

"For once, I cannot deny your accusation." Beatrix gave a curt retort, though the tip of her lips were twitching.

"Hah...You never could deny _any _of my accusations!" Cordelia boasted, now smirking widely with her cat eyes glinting.

"Yes, because Her Majesty, the first wife, is definetely the best judge of character." Beatrix snarked non-chalantly.

After the brief humourous exchange, that _damned awkward silence _returned once again, both realizing once again who they were actually soeaking to and what they were saying. Snd once again, Cordelia was the first to break it.

"If you don't love Karl, why did you even marry him in the first place?" a thought crossed her mind and she stared at the blonde woman with caution, "You are using him to get to me, aren't you?!"

Beatrix shuffled a chuckle that escaped her lips. The sound made Cordelia blush.

"No. No, I am not. I told you, I gave up on persuing after you married him." then she frowned and crossed her arms, "And is that really the first thing that came to mind? What about political control?"

"Actually...you do strike me as that sort of person." Cordelia murmured, stroking her chin and a wide smirk plastered itself ovet het face, "I guess I'm still right about you being a greedy bitch."

"It was _my family's_ bright idea, not mine. All my life I've been taught that continuing the family line is the important thing and practically the only thing I need to do."

"Huh...sounds awfully like you, doesn't it?"

Cordelia smirked, expecting a light snarky reply, but her smile dropped when she was met with cold silence.

Beatrix looked away, her face darkening.

"Yes...it does..." she said in a hushed whisper, loud enough to only be heard by herself.

"What was that?"

"_Nothing_."

Cordelia's cat-like eyes narrowed at her.

"It's not nothing if you said something and I know you just did."

"It's nothing, I told you."

Cordelia glared at her, crossing her arms below her chest.

"It's not. You look like you're about to cry."

Beatrix's hand trembled snd she glared back.

"Since when did you care?"

"I don't and I never will, but right now it's just weird."

"Well, this whole conversation is weird...AND it has gone for too long. It's way past bedtime."

Cordelia blinked and looked out of Beatrix's window.

"Huh...you are right. We _have _been talking for too long. I'm genuinely surprised we managed to talk for so long without turnong your ugly room into a warzone. Not that it would've become anymore unpleasant."

Beatrix openly laughed. It was a short and small sound, but Cordelia heard it and something in her heart stirred. She huffed, putting on her agressive facade once again.

"D-Don't think we'll be on good terms from now on. Because I still see you as the impudent eyesore that you are! I just came to clear things up from last night."

"...And did we?" Beatrix asked softly.

"...I guess we did...for the most part..."

"Okay..."

Several moments of silence ensued, with Cordelia just standing there, looking at Beatrix. Both of them showed obvious signs of exhaustion.

"Aren't you going to go back to your quarters?" Beatrix asked as she let out a soft little yawn.

Cordelia flinched and jolted up.

"O-Oh yes, of course! I'm not going tto sleep with you so don't get your hopes up. Oh wait, you said you didn't have any."

Beatrix deadpanned at her.

"Just go..."

"It will be my pleasure, old hag." Cordelia said, smiling and twirled around. She opened the door, but just as she made her first twk steps...she collapsed.

"Cordelia!"

Beatrix shot up from the bed, warping her arms around the purple haired woman. She met her dazed gaze with a scoff.

"How can you collapse like that? Did you even sleep last night?"

"Did _you_?"

"Apparently I did more than you."

"Hah...then that makes you the lazier wife, thus I am the better wife and-" she failed to finish her sentence due to an audible yawn.

Beatrix's eyes rolled and she scooped up the purple haired woman. However, she didn't realize how tired she herself was, so under the mass of the curvecaous woman, her weakened muscles gave out and she and Cordelia crashed down.

"Oof."

"OW! Hey what the hell, old hag?!"

"Sorry, I am just as tired as you...and you're really heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?!" Cordelia screeched as she struggled to get off her rival, not being comfortable with the suggestive position they were now in.

Once she got up, she shot a glare at Beatrix for her incompetence and then staggered off.

"H-Hey wait, don't leave me on the ground." Beatrix pleaded, tugging at the black gown.

"I'm not going near some old ha-AH!," Cordelia cried as she fell face first into Beatrix's blankets. Their softness had an immediate effect on her, putting her in a state of absolute tranquility. "Oh this is divine."

Cordelia smiled a vile-less smile.

"It's my bed."

Cordelia cringed.

"Ugh, this is hellish." a yawned escaped her lips and her body shut down just like that, "Nevermind, I'm too damn tired to go back to my room."

"I can...call the...maids...if you want to." Beatrix suggested, barely awake herself.

"Heck no! Those bitches will never see me with you like this."

Beatrix huffed as she got up slowly, crawling up the bed.

"You said you didn't want to sleep with me."

"_I won't be_." Cordelia grunted, sensing how Beatrix was snuggling up to her, "You'll just have to sleep on the floor."

Beatrix yelped as she was pushed down.

"Can you stop acting like a brat?! This is _my _room." Beatrix exclaimed, getting back up.

"You should be happy...that I'm willing to spend the night in this sinkhole..." Cordelia murmured, sleep slowly claiming her.

"The room isn't the only...sinkhole here..."

"You're not...being clever, Beatrix-what are...doing...?"

Cordelia's slightly glared over her shoulder sensing Beatrix's weight pinning her down on the bed. She grunted trying to pray theblonde off, but it proved indfficent.

"Get. Off.Right Now."

"No."

"Who's acting like a brat now?"

"That'd still be you."

Cordelia felt the slight smirk playing on the blonde's lips and she felt like she was in hell. A very comfy, warm, soft, kinky hell.

"Just shut up and go to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3 Party Shennanigans

**Chapter 3. Party Shennaigans Part One**

"Ah!"

The moan that escaped Beatrix's lips was low, sensual and reserved. Cordelia resented that in her rival - how she could suppress her primal urges, keep them in check and continue appearing dignified.

Cordelia could shower her with hundreds of kisses and Beatrix would still wear that stone mask, if only to appear defiant. But that only served to turn the purple haired menace on.

This was something different, too. Beatrix gave a slight struggle and hard resistance, yet there was never NOT a hint of submission and masochism in her behaviour when they 'fought' like this.

She didn't melt into her seductive embrace like most vampires did, keeping things tense and interesting, as if though she was _challenging _her.

At the same time, unlike her beloved, she didn't look down upon her with _absolute _disdain at her mischief, giving her just enough encouragement to continue on.

It was like a game of cats and dogs, except the main theme was sexual activities.

Cordelia felt her throat drying a bit the more she stared at the blonde beauty she had pressed against the walls of the garden. Everything about her appearance was too damn..._ sophisticated. _But she wanted what was inside.

Like a bear licking it's lips at the sight of a honey jar, Cordelia wished to devour this 'Perfect Lady' in front of her. Poison her mind so her image crumbles and all that is left is a little slut beginning for _her_ attention. The irony of the thought was so pleasing Cordelia nearly came right then and there.

Beatrix took quick notice the growing hunger in Cordelia's eyes and she involuntarily flinched. From the moment Cordelia pulled her from the ballroom in a rough manner Beatrix knew things were starting to go downhill. Perhaps if she opted to verbally talk Cordelia out of this-

"MPH?!"

She failed to suppress the squeal that Cordelia muffled with her own lips as she picked her legs up to nestle her hips in her crotch. Cordelia chuckled throatily before continuing and even intensifying her assault. Her hands roamed freely and greedily, exploring Beatrix's sensual spots with brutal indifference. She pinched, grabbed, smacked and strock her rival's well toned legs, as if expressing her jealousy and admiration with the level of roughness she exuded.

"C-Cordeli-AH!"

Beatrix threw her head back just as she cried out, her body shook against the wall frame as Cordelia tore open the top of her dress and assaulted her bouncing soft breasts with ferocity of a hungry lioness.

"AH! Cordelia w-AAAH!"

A particularly loud scream came from Beatrix as she felt Cordelia's hands digging deep into her supple rear, surely leaving bruises and a pair of fangs piercing her helpless right nipple. Beatrix gasped, once from overwhelming pain and pleasure and once more from shock and horror. She had heard sounds akin to murmuring and walking. The sounds were slowly getting louder and closer.

"C-Cordelia! Stop! STOP!"

Beatrix desperately pushed against Cordelia, however, due to position she was in, she could only make grinding motions which did anything but pray the horny menace away.

"Oh~!" Cordelia breathed huskily at the unintended stimulation. She grinned and twisted a nipple harshly. "Impatient aren't we~?"

Cordelia bit the soft flesh of her breast and Beatrix groaned, a mix of pleasure and frustration drenching her voice, as she realized Cordelia wouldn't listen. She slapped her across the face, instead.

"OUCH-How dare you-?!"

Before she was given the chance to rant, Beatrix shoved her into a nearby bush. Cordelia, of course groaned in fury and tried to get back up but Beatrix shoved her back down.

"Shhh, you stay there and be quiet for a while!" she whispered. There was a sound of protest from the bushes, but Beatrix mostly ignored it.

Inhaling a deep breath in order to calm her nigh-raptured senses and fixed her dress as best she could before the wandering newcomers came from the south gate, where Cordelia and Beatrix had come from just a minute ago. Her dress was, unfortunately, in a horrible state- torn from the top to her midriff. She had to wrap her hands around her shoulders to keep the damaged fabric from loosely falling off.

"Hey lady, what are you doing here all by yourself?" asked one of the figures. He was a man, probably of the younger generation. His tone practically gave him away, without Beatrix having to look at him. In fact, with her enhanced senses, she could even taste the vague fragrance of cheap booze.

"Now, now, Lord Barmithon. This is no way to greet a lady," the other gentleman interceded, raising a gloved hand in front of the man as if to push him back in a friendly manner. His voice was deeper and his tone - composed. He was definetely older and a bit wiser. "especially one so shy she would stick to the shadows."

"Oh, shut your fangs, Sevast!" Barmithon pushed his associate's hand away. The two man chuckled despite their flawed mannerism. It was obvious they were 'party comrades'.

"Excuse me sirs, how can I help you?" Beatrix asked. She wanted to get the two men out of her buisness as soon as possible.

"Why don't you step closer so we can see you, lady? Or you can't do that, because you're butt naked?" Barmithon taunted and laughed. Sevast sighed next to him in a forced annoyance. He probably found his buddy's antics amusing, but wanted to keep his good image.

_"Lord Barmithon..."_

"Don't 'Lord Barmithon' me! We both heard it! She was screaming like a bloody human hedge-creeper. Hey, where's the meater who was plugging your ass just a moment ago?! Show yourself, pussy!" Barmithon shouted loudly, taunting Beatrix's hypothetical lover. At this point, Sevast's amusement ceased.

"Oh for the love of Dracula, just stop already!" he chided the younger man, slapping the back of his head. "Besides, we did not come to discuss a lady's private matters. Whatever she does in the King's backyard is her own buisness." Sevast turned towards her, giving her a kind smile, "I am very sorry for the disturbance, my lady. We were actually looking for Lady Cordelia, but we last saw her walking around these parts, accompanied by a blonde woman. Have you perhaps...seen them?"

Beatrix supressed the urge to roll her eyes. She heard a faint groan coming from the bush next to her.

'Of course, you'll have your admirers always on your tail, Cordelia. What with you screwing everyone that came before them, they must've really felt encouraged to seek you out for a one-night pleasure.'

"I am sorry sirs, but I haven't seen them anywhere...Maybe...the solars? Maybe they are there? A-A lot of the party folk usually go there to relax."

The men eyed her fixatedly. Beatrix bit her bottom lip, nervous that they would easily see through the blatant lie. Beatrix rarely had to lie, unlike Cordelia, so her decieving skills were clumsy at best.

"Lady Cordelia has retreated to her bed chambers. She wishes to be left alone." said another man who had just appeared before the two priving gentlemen. His glimmering red eyes pierced theirs with cool harshness.

The two gentlemen seemed irritated at first, but then they saw how tall he was, the sword in his belt and most importantly - they realized _who _he was!

"L-Lord Ritcher...O-of course, we understand that the Lady does not wish to be disturbed! T-thank you for informing us, we will be on our merry way!" Sevast spoke up, fearful of what might happen if Barmithon opened his mouth first, drunk as he was. He hastily sped back to the party room, dragging Barmithon along.

"Hey wait a minute, who does he think he is?!" Barmithon resisted.

"_He is the bloody brother of the Vampire King_! And unless you want your head rolling on the floor, you better keep your fucking wits about you!" Sevast countered harshly, tugging the young man harder.

Once the two were out of sight, Cordelia literally jumped out of the bush, coughing up leaves and cleaning them from her dress. Beatrix offered to help, but her hand was slapped away. Cordelia was very angry with Beatrix for forcing her to stay in that bush, where all kinds of filth crawled. She even found a spider crawling on the back of her neck!

"You have a branch on your elbow." Beatrix informed her, trying to remove it herself, only for her hand to be swapped away, again.

"Thanks, no thanks! It was there _thanks _to you!"

Beatrix hummed and crossed her hands. If Cordelia was going to act like a child, then so be it. She had caused her enough trouble already. She supposed she would have to..._thank_ Ritcher for saving her rear this time. However, Cordelia beat her to it.

"Oh, thank you very much, Ritcher! Where will I be without you?" Cordelia cooed, throwing herself in his chest, then glaring coolly at her blonde-haired rival, _"Probably not in some dumb bush!__"_

Beatrix fummed and threw her hands to the sides.

"I am very sorry, your Majesty. I panicked and made a mistake. Are you happy now?"

Cordelia furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. Then she smirked a little.

"Well...I do like it when you call me 'your Majesty', so I'll forget this unfortunate event." then a thoughtful expression came over her beautifully evil face and a very bright idea struck her. "Ritcher! We haven't made love for three moons! But even now, you come to my rescue! As a reward, me and the old hag over there will be yours for the night!"

"_W-What_?! No way! I'm not letting him have his way with me!"Beatrix faltered, stammering.

Rithcer meanwhile simply smiled and kissed his beloved on the forehead. This prompted a confused reaction from the woman.

"Ritcher?"

"I'm sorry, my love, but tonight I can only serve you so much. Alas, I have a duty to fulfill." Ritcher sighed gloomily as he explained.

"What duty? Ritcher, what are you talking about?"

"My brother calls, your husband. Sounds unbelievable, but he has reached out to me."

"For what purpose?" Beatrix asked, stepping in.

Ritcher made a long and unnerving pause, looking around, then staring at the two women with a piercing gaze, before speaking up.

"It's not supposed to concern either of you. Just mind your own buisness and look over the children. That is all."

"...Ritcher, what the hell are you on abou-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he vanished. Shadowy bats scattered from where he once stood, fading into the night air. He simply vanished.

Both women looked at the spot, comical deadpans on their faces.

"Did he really just..." Cordelia began, blinking.

"Yeah...he just did..."

"AGH! This night is just _horrible_!" the purple-haired woman screamed, kicking at the ground. "First, _Karl_ doesn't let me fuck, then _you _don't let me fuck and now _Ritcher _doesn't let me fuck, either! _RITCHER_! The man I screw almost every night! What is happening?!"

Beatrix bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. The vulgarism in her words made her blush a little. If she was being honest, she was just as confused as Cordelia was. Well...not exactly for the same reasons.

"Oh whatever! I might just go to Laito while I'm at it. He seems like the only reliable person tonight!" Cordelia complained, while storming off. She was stopped by Beatrix, who tugged her back with her hand.

"_Cordelia, _we talked about this two moons ago."

"Talked about what? And don't touch me! If you're not gonna let me touch you, you won't be touching me either!"

Beatrix said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I specifically requested that you cease playing those disgusting games you are playing with your son."

"Oh, yeah...that. Okay, I'll just have Kanato sing me a song."

"_No..._the child's vocal cords have been shredded due to you abusing his talent. I have arranged for him to meet with one of the doctors." Cordelia opened her mouth, eyes flared with entitled motherly anger, "And before you say anything, yes, I am not their mother, but I am also not going to let you ruin them. Also, you cannot bother Ayato, either. He is out in a local town with some of the other young noblemen. The town is mostly popullated by vampires and dhampirs."

The screech of fury and petulance that came from Cordelia was enough to crack the windows to the party room and scare senseless a few of the noble couples walking around. Beatrix winced, feeling herself going deaf for a few seconds.

"UGH!"

Cordelia threw herself down on the bush. Only her bottom didn't go through.

"Cordelia, are you...alright?" Beatrix asked. To be honest, she was starting to worry about the woman a bit. She might've genuinely pushed the her over the edge this time around.

Suddenly, Cordelia burst out of the bush, startling Beatrix. She flew over to her and caught her shoulders in a tight painful grip. Her hands clawed on her skin, making it bleed.

"Am I alright? _Am I alright_?! How can you even ask me that, after telling me all about your machinations!" she wailed, a crazed look in her emerald eyes. She began laughing, "Ohohohohooo...I knew you were still up to something! I knew you were still plotting against me! I knew you are-"

She was abruptly silenced by Beatrix, who gently her lips to hers. She caressed Cordelia's right cheek in a soothing manner. Cordelia moaned through the kiss. Even though they had already kissed so many times, Cordelia couldn't help but feel an extreme bliss whenever Beatrix took the initive. Her lips were so soft and she was so much gentler than her other lovers, including Ritcher. It was like making love to an angel.

They slowly pulled away to take a breath.

"Cordelia, I don't want you to get weird ideas in your head anymore. I am only trying to be more compassionate to those around me. I only want to make our lives, and that of our children, better." Beatrix said. She smiled and wrapped her left hand around Cordelia's.

Cordelia felt her throat go quickly dry at the gesture, its meaning and that of her rival's words. They were still technically rivals, right? No...at least not according to Beatrix. She sighed a quivering sigh.

"Stupid old hag..." she whispered and then gave the blonde woman a kiss. When she pulled away, she was half-smiling half-frowning, "I...uh...I want to...show you something?"

"Huh? Show me what?"

"Just...come with me."

Beatrix slightly rose her eyebrow.

_"_Trust me_...please._" Cordelia pleaded, tightening the grip on Beatrix's hand.

"Okay..." the blonde finally conceded, letting the other woman walk her to the castle gates.


End file.
